31 Fics in 31 Days
by Prince Snivellus
Summary: One Luke/Noah flash fic under 200 words per day for the next 31 days.
1. Bad Good News

**March 9th, 2009  
Bad Good News**

I got good news today. You see, my friend Luke is sick. Something wrong with his liver that I don't get. But, guess what? I heard some good news today. He's high on the waiting list!

Well, but, I guess it's bad good news. He's sick enough, dying enough, to be high on the waiting list.

I go to his house today, carrying a bunch of pictures. Noah opens the door, saying with a tired face, "Hey, Casey. You got 'em?"

I hand the prints to him. Luke, puzzled, asks, "What are those?"

"Our wedding pictures, hon," Noah says with a patient smile, passing them over. I feel tense.

Luke fingers them, rubs the glossy surface. He looks up and asks, "What are pictures?"


	2. Need

**March 10th, 2009  
Need**

Noah received a text from Luke that read, "I need you now," one time. Noah had thought he meant sex, but Luke was crying on the bed when Noah got there.

He carried the blond to the bathroom and ran a bath. Luke liked the water real hot, so hot that Noah couldn't stand it. Noah always sat next to the bathtub naked, even on cold days, watching Luke and talking with him until the water cooled down enough for him to climb in. It was their routine.

Today he went in right away. The hot water hurt him, but Luke was hurting, so it was only right. Luke cried, tears and snot all over his face, and Noah just held him, not sure what was wrong and not really needing to know anything more than that Luke would be okay.

"I love you," Noah said, kissing Luke's wet cheeks and dry mouth, "I really do."

"Same here," Luke said after awhile, smiling. They kissed some more—for a long time, actually—and the water went cold but they didn't care.


	3. Concubine

**March 11th, 2009  
Concubine**

Once, there was an unhappy king who had no wives and many concubines.

One night, the king called a new concubine to his room and, after their night together, the king turned and said as he always did, "Concubine, what do you want? Name one thing and it is yours."

"Grace, your kindness is well-known, but I wish only for what I cannot have," the man said.

"Tell me it."

"I only wish for freedom, your majesty."

The king frowned. "I cannot give you that. Come again tomorrow night and we will see."

And so the concubine came every night for 28 days, and on the 28th night, while they lay in bed, the king asked for the first time of a courtesan, "Concubine, what is your name?"

"…Noah, your majesty. It is Noah."

The king placed a hand on the concubine's cheek. "I cannot give you freedom, Noah, because I cannot let you leave my side. Join me at my side every night as my husband."

The concubine's blue eyes filled with tears as he smiled, placing his hand on the king's chest. And so it was that King Luciano Grimaldi married a concubine and lived a happy life.


	4. Chocolate

**March 12th, 2009  
Chocolate**

At 10:30pm on a Thursday night, Luke and Noah were curled up underneath a heavy brown blanket on the couch, eating dark chocolates and playing with each other's hair. It was silent, and they were warm and content with life. As they began to drift off, a soft patter against the window could be heard.

Noah opened his eyes slowly, Luke nearly asleep on his lap. Raindrops scurried down the window as if racing. The darkness prevented Noah from being able to see them.

"Luke, get up," Noah urged.

He stood and lifted the sleepy Luke with him.

"Bed," Luke said groggily.

"Outside," Noah corrected.

And then Noah dragged Luke through the door and into the rain, both men barefoot and in cotton pajamas.

Discombobulated, Luke began to yell, "Noah, what on earth—"

Noah was kissing him then, kissing him in the rain, and their mouths tasted like chocolate.

When it stopped, both stood in the cold rain, shivering and staring at each other in the dark, their hair and clothes slick against their bodies.

"I love you."

It didn't matter who said it. The rain continued to fall, and they shared kisses like chocolate.


	5. You Left

**March 13th, 2009  
You Left**

You weren't happy the day I left. I thought you would be, the way you talked sometimes—calling me a brat, a bitch. A bad fuck. That one always hurt. I wanted you to feel good. I wanted you to make _me_ feel good. You never did, not in the end. You never tried.

You would turn to me, kiss me—and then go. Go off to wherever it was that you went, leaving me behind to worry: drugs?

...Another man?

It was. I saw you with him, kissing him on the lips. I think I saw tongue. He was wearing a tight shirt, and I wondered if you loved him.

A week later I told you what I saw. You cried. I remember you said, "Don't leave me. I can forget about Jesse."

I hated that you used his name, that you never told me he meant nothing, that you said you _could_ forget him and not that you _would_. I hated _you_. I still do.

As I left, as you cried… I smiled. You weren't happy the day I left, I know that. You didn't want Jesse. But fuck you, Noah—you left me first.


End file.
